


When You Are Gone

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: BD-1 has seen Cal lay this still before. He could almost believe he's sleeping now if he hadn't seen what happened.





	When You Are Gone

BD-1 has seen Cal lay this still before. Concealing himself from enemies. During reconnaissance. Meditating. Sleeping.

BD-1 could almost believe he's sleeping now, in an awkward, exhausted sprawl on the hard, uneven floor of the cavern, if he hadn't seen what happened himself. He wishes he could avoid the truth like a sentient might, but his memory of the incident and clear and perfect.

He still doesn't know how Cal triggered the trap, but suddenly there was been light surrounding him, a howling sound, the Jedi screaming as his life was ripped from him in mere seconds. Some kind of ancient Force trap meant to protect the artifact he was after, no doubt. He hadn't even had a chance to fight back, to make any attempt to protect himself.

BD-1 beeps low and mournful, the tone echoing in the underground labyrinth. He has programming. If his master falls, he's supposed to get himself to safety as quickly as possible. But it's been a long time since he was at his factory settings and even longer since he called Cal _master_ rather than _partner_ or friend_._

But Cal had given him orders, too, different words but imperative much the same: “If something happens to me, you have to get away, Beedee. Tell Cere and Greez what happened.”

He won't disregard that wish, but he won't follow it immediately either. Instead, he hunkers down next to Cal, all of his scanners on full blast.

Over their months together, BD-1 has grown used to monitoring Cal. He knows the thrum of his blood when he fights and the more languorous flow when he's at rest. The rhythm of his breaths, the difference between exertion and fear and encroaching grief.

There's none of that now. Immediately after the trap had disengaged, BD-1 had administered the strongest stim he carried, but there hadn't even been the faintest flutter in response. It had already been too late.

BD-1 knows he won't mourn like a sentient. His computational processes are ordered and logical, yet there's a hole there now. Cal is gone. Cal is dead. His mission is over. _Their_ mission is over.

What will happen to BD-1 now? Will he stay on the _Stinger Mantis_? Will Cere or Greez have any use for him? Will it matter?

For now, it doesn't, because he's not leaving Cal yet. He's not leaving the one who shared everything with him cold and alone in the dark.

BD-1 nudges gently up against Cal's side, beeping softly. Then again, harder, louder, more desperately. Logic flees as wordless distress transforms into pleading Binary words he knows his friend would understand if he could only hear them.

_ Cal, please wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey, wouldn't it be really terrible if when you get Cal killed in the game there was an animation of BD-1 reacting?  
@Aphorisnt: *Elder Cunningham voice* Oh boy, like Lion King!


End file.
